convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer Anghelscu
Lucifer Anghelscu is a character original to the Convergence Series. He made his début in the series of short stories, ''The Lightbringer Chronicles''. He is also involved in the short stories Avalon Interlude and Witch Hunter. He currently works as a freelancer, applying his work to places that he feels need it most. Canon Lucifer is an original character prominently featured within the Convergence Series. A member of the Burial Agency from an AU version of Type-Moon, he began to make a name for himself throughout the multiverse after many misadventures during his time allying with organizations such as the Coalition and the MEU. Pre-Convergence A member of the Burial Agency of the Vatican special forces divisions, dealing primarily with monsters. Of the rank "Executioner," his primary responsibility is the neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen and surrounding neighborhoods in New York City, alongside his fellow Executioners. They are sanctioned to act as diplomats and agents of the Church's Will, as well as assassins if the need arises. Lucifer is a special case, tolerated among their number for what he brings to the table, backed by members of the Tribunal who have decided to allow him life and purpose. He received his training in early years in Texas under a Damphir huntress who taught him to use his gifts and in later years, among the Swiss Guard and Section XIII training camp. He is well trained in the use of the Burial Agency's signature weapons, but in the end crafted one all of his own. In normal form, it looks merely like a sword handle without a blade which he keeps in his sleeve. His universe like others, is one where a number of divergent universes and people coexist. Much like the one where Agent Harker and Orlando of the Torch hails from. After his first multiverse experience, his entire goal had been to head home, wherever that may have been. From the Wasteland World he travelled, seeking news of a witch who could tear the walls down between worlds. From there after discovering she could not help him, they decided to travel together and found passage to lead him home. What he discovered was nothing but shadows and grieved, he fell into a slump. Later after managing to come out of it, when Elizabeth was in danger they soon attracted the Coalition's attention who sought to recruit them. Lucifer accepted on condition he would be used for very particular missions. Somewhere, out there was at least one person who might know what happened to their world. And if he has to kill every devil in Hell to find her and demand answers, so be it. Plot Involvement The Lightbringer Chronicles Pre-Lightbringer Chronicles After the events of a prior adventure involving other multiversal heroes and villains, Lucifer ended up on a world that was not his own, unlike his other comrades. Seeking a way home, Lucifer eventually learned about the state of the multiverse he now found himself in. After briefly meeting the Coalition, Lucifer found himself heading to the Fallout World. Lightbringer Upon the train, Lucifer is accosted by two Paladins of the Brotherhood of Steel for attacking a group of their initiates a town behind, done in retaliation of their treatment of a synthetic waitress. The train enters a tunnel and Lucifer takes advantage of the sudden darkness to attack, succeeding and jumping off the train after knocking both unconscious. Grumbling, he walks off for the closest town, lamenting inwardly its going to be a long hike. The Man in Black Piper Wright, a field reporter of Diamond City and whose dream is to be the chronicler of her world during this time of extensive change, comes to the town of Mercy. A homestead of settlers chosen for one of the experimental Eden garden greenhouses, as well as an area where the railroad will eventually come through. One evening, as she's sitting on her house roof, doing her notes she sees Lucifer wandering into town, dusty and tired from the road. When they accidentally make eye contact, she's startled to see his eyes glowing red in the dim light. He breaks eye contact, moving to arrange lodgings. Piper says to herself this has the makings of a good story. The Bat and the Bull A month has passed since Lucifer has come to Mercy. During that time, he's made himself useful. He herds Brahmin, watches the children and plays their games as well as protect the town and their inhabitants from the varmints that haunt the Wastelands. Popular among the town, the only one suspicious is Piper Wright who feels something is off about him. The only strange thing is that every Sunday night, he vanishes and returns by dawn to Mercy. The town doctor, who Piper confides in shares her view on Lucifer and claims 'there's blood in his past', whatever it may be, basing his claim off his wide experience of such people. Deciding to follow him one Sunday night, Piper prepares a motorbike and two miles out of town, is startled when Lucifer suddenly runs beyond anything humans are capable. A look at her speedometer shows he's keeping a thirty mile per hour run, which ends in him leaping off a cliff and frustrating Piper, as she can't follow him. His destination isn't far however and consequently, Piper becomes a witness to what he does Sunday nights as a camp site full of Caesars Legion members are butchered and drained dry by Lucifer, to her horror. When he returns, she holds him at gunpoint and claims he's not from around here. Lucifer responds its a long story, to which Piper replies she has the time to listen. The Four Horsemen Holding an impromptu camp fire talk, Piper Wright begins her interrogation of Lucifer, while still wary after what she had seen. Describing himself as the product of a monster and a human, identifying himself as a Damphir, Lucifer shares more about his deeds. Besides small bites upon the Brahmin he herded, he had taken to hunting down bandits and other Wasteland raiders for his blood intake per week. He describes an incident where he stumbled upon a group and drained them all dry, so thirsty he had become then. He mentions his teacher briefly and adds that he chooses to be human. As he doesn't believe nature excuses actions, especially if you're capable of thought and reason. The conversation turns softer, Piper beginning to trust him when he freezes and claims there's something troubling in the wind. Back in Mercy, there's been an attack. A crazy wastelander named Limos has been burning down the town, aided by a traitor Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel. Convincing the townsfolk to hole up in the bar, the traitor Sentenza then cuts them down from behind with a minigun, leaving no survivors save for one. A little girl named Mary whom his once-fellow Paladin protects with his bulk, urging her to run. Sentenza kills him and joins Limos outside, as everything burns. Miles away, Lucifer and Piper rush through the night for the confrontation. The Face of War Hearing an explosion on their way to Mercy, Piper and Lucifer detour as they believe any survivors of any attack might have gone there, to use the train to escape. Instead, they come across bodies left by a Super-Mutant named Mars and his followers rampage. Lucifer is hit especially hard, presumably because he interacted with a lot of them in happier times. It enrages him and he asks Piper to stay out of the conflict to come, which she openly agrees. Lucifer walks out of the wastelands in full view of Mars and his followers, prompting Piper to take down everything in her notes as well as prepare the Plasma pistol she still has to cover him. Showdown at the Tracks With Lucifer standing out in the open, walking within eyesight of Mars and his cultists. Piper and Lucifer switch off for the stories point of views, beginning with Lucifer contemplating what evil is and its role it played in his life. And while his training involved closing off your heart as its a certainty not everyone can be saved, with the peaceful month with the town of Mercy, Lucifer gives into his rage. Melded with his skill, what should have been a clean, concise fight becomes a bloodbath, with Lucifer deliberately killing each of Mars minions who rush him in a group, in the slowest way possible. Six die choking on their own blood, black keys lodged in their throats. The rest get their arms chopped off and slowly, bleed out to death till only Lucifer and Mars remain. Piper in her attempt to cover Lucifer in his fight with her plasma pistol is knocked out by Limos the Pyromaniac, who carries her over his shoulder and interrupts the fight with relish. Red and Black Five hours till dawn. Lucifer stands in a triangular position. Himself on one angle, Mars on the other and Limos on the last. Gloating, Limos gropes Pipers body to Lucifer's intense rage, telling him to drop his weapon or he'll feed her to Mars. Lucifer simply says that it would happen either way, before he hears something. Dropping his weapon, he gives into their demands and surrenders. Piper wakes up, to see Lucifer being tortured. His left arm twisted by Mars and the bones systematically broken as Limos laughs. Piper gains an epiphany through the quiet pain Lucifer displays and realizes something about his character that bothered her so much in the first place. In the wasteland, altruism is rare. Nobody ever does something just because. Even if its something as small as a meal, there is always a catch. Not so with him. The realization he suffers and takes upon so much burdens mentally because he believes its better he was the scapegoat or because nobody else would infuriates her. She screams to him to get up and forget about her, to live. She then reads Lucifer's lips as he smiles, mouthing the word "distraction." A minute later, Limos head gets blown off by the plasma pistol Piper dropped and Mary picked up, following her towns killer to the location. Its enough of a distraction for Lucifer to avoid Mars follow-up attack, transforming into a swarm of bats for his sword and reforming, all regenerated. He swiftly kills Mars with a thrust under his guard and chin, piercing the brain and taking the entire head off with it. He ends it afterwards, sneaking up on Sentenza and decapitating him. A few days later, after burying the dead and scavenging equipment, the only survivors of the town of Mercy are Piper Wright, Lucifer himself and Mary, the little girl. A merchant caravan comes and Piper makes a deal for them to take them on as passengers, voicing her idea to return to Diamond City with Mary at her side. She invites Lucifer to join them, though he declines voicing he has reasons to go back on the road. Piper is saddened at the news, but has a last surprise for him. A pipboy is strapped to his wrist, to aid him in travelling the wasteland more effectively. She also kisses his cheek and tells him he's not so bad as he believes himself to be, voicing her knowledge of the inner struggle Lucifer has dealt with his whole life, believing he's some sort of monster despite everything. Watching their caravan leave till its a dot in the distance, Lucifer fiddles with the pipboy and observes that his place, no matter the world will always be between evil and those it chooses as its victims. He heads off back on the road and his search, content. Avalon Interlude The story is told from the view of Elizabeth Comstock, when they leave Fallout Alpha. They first head for Lucifer's native world, only to discover it's gone. They then head to a dimensional nexus known as Avalon where they live for a time. A year or so after, both are recruited as Coalition members with Elizabeth joining the Multiverse Emergency Unit and Lucifer becoming a full-fledged Coalition agent. The Torch Some time after Avalon Interlude, Lucifer is beginning to rise as an agent of the Coalition and spends his time in between resting at the Torch. Here, he meets Major Ocelot in passing, the speed-freak hero known as Zoom, Clare his future partner and Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. He later goes on a rescue mission with Clare, Zoom and the Silver Raven in a mission known only as the Nightmare Ark. Other missions are had and he eventually becomes a reserve member of the M.E.U. in order to keep an eye on Elizabeth. Witch Hunter Lucifer gains a reputation for efficiency and works alongside the likes of Zatanna and the Scarlet Witch against paranormal threats, of which he is personally and uniquely suited for. This leads him into a bodyguard role for Sabrina Spellmen, junior member and he travels with her to arrest a necromancer. As the M.E.U. deals with the paranormal, Lucifer uses them as a method to track down Yomi Isayama and all news of her, wherever she may pop up. In the M.E.U., while unsuited for magic, he gains the nickname "Van Helsing" for his knowledge of monsters and his western preacher's hat he takes to wearing. The irony amuses him. Sometime after, Elizabeth goes missing and is presumed dead. The Dhampir and the Claymore After the events of the Nightmare Ark mini-arc featured in The Torch, Lucifer and Clare are seen resting together, discussing the recent happenings of the mission, before coming to know each other better and grow closer together in the process. Restless in Rapture It is assumed that he was on regular duty at The Torch alongside Clare before the two of them would be suddenly transported into Rapture against their own will, as can be inferred since Lucifer did not recognize Ellis as a Coalition member for most of the event, as Ellis usually spent most of his time at the primary Coalition HQ. During the event, Lucifer, along with his Coalition partner and personal friend Clare, worked with his fellow Survivors to fight through the hurdles thrown at them by Handsome Jack, notably looking after the likes of Kana, Mirei Hayasaka, and others. Chillin' in Columbia Lucifer briefly visits the resort for a time, though not for any particularly important reason. Blackest Knight On a remote world, in a prison inspection where Lucifer was the closest agent, the Suicide Squad, who happen to be imprisoned there, begin their breakout. Lucifer faces them and meets a being known as Saber Alter, a creation of the Order, left behind as the Squad fly off with Sabbat the Necromagus. Now You See Me This tells the story of Lucifer Anghelscu at the House of Mystery as alongside Zatanna, they discover the truth behind the creation of Saber Alter and the grim implications of her presence... Just in time for the Coalition to begin tearing itself apart. Personal Hero Lucifer thinks on the people who have imparted life lessons, whom he feels particularly close to, including Clare, Zatanna, Piper Wright, Sabrina Spellman, and others. Civil War Lucifer attended the event, coming at odds with the two factions that formed between members of the Coalition and the United Nations. He advocated alternative options, but it didn't stem the tension that brewed. It's believed his dissatisfaction with the Coalition Civil War led him to become a recluse within the multiverse. War Stories In the midst of a Malevolence drug trafficking investigation by Lucifer, a bar fight ensues and is interrupted by Heckapoo. Taking a prisoner with him after promising to meet her at his safehouse, they interrogate the gangster and Lucifer identities him as bearing Sabbat's mark. Sabbat, a member of the Shareholders Suicide Squad has been Lucifer's target for some time, as well as involved in Hekapoo's troubles. Having sought him out for help, Lucifer agrees to aid her and they head beneath the city. Underground, signs point to a heavy drug chemical plant run by mystics. But things take a turn as Rasticore appears and seems to be commanding the group. Lucifer and Heckapoo fight together, defeating them and when questioned, Rasticore taunts Heckapoo, claiming that payback was long due. Shaken at the revelation, Heckapoo and Lucifer part friends and she takes Rasticore with her. Epilogue(s) Restless in Rapture In the end of the event, he returns to the Coalition HQ along with fellow members Clare, Ellis, and Revolver Ocelot, as well as prospective recruits such as Gwen Stacy and Ty Lee. Civil War As he does not receive a proper epilogue, it is left ambiguous for some time what his exact whereabouts become after the Coalition Civil War. A chance meeting in War Stories reveal him to have become a freelancer, choosing his own missions bereft of the corruption that infiltrated the top. Character Relationships * Clare - The protagonist of Claymore who debuted in The Torch and Restless in Rapture. As Coalition members, the two of them are close working partners, with even a hint of attraction being evident between the two of them. * Yomi Isayama - A major character from Ga-Rei 'who made her debut in ''The Grand Hotel. He has a strong bond with her, as well as a number of other incarnations of him and her throughout the multiverse where both exist alongside, presumably most of which that have yet to undergo the events of Ga-Rei-Zero. * Zatanna Zatara - A major character from '''DC Comics and a Coven member of the MEU. One of Lucifer's friends and supporters, she nicknames him "Van Helsing" and they share a friendship beyond superior and agent. * ''Kana'' - A character from Fire Emblem 'who debuted in ''Restless in Rapture. Lucifer took it upon himself to watch over her and the rest of the children, for the majority of the event. * Elizabeth Comstock ''- A major character from 'Bioshock Infinite who debuted in the [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lightbringer_Chronicles Lightbringer Chronicles]. Fast friends and former partners whenever possible, they found shared ground in their experiences; Lucifer in particular, identifying her as a very similar person to a long-dead friend of his back on his world. Michiru Matsushima, another M.E.U. member, claims that they were "mushy" around each other. Trivia * He's Romanian / Italian, with American Citizenship. * His name means "Lightbringer, Son of Angels." * It has been speculated that Lucifer had romantic relationships with both Clare and Corrin, possibly siring a child with each. The details of Lucifer's relationship with Corrin is largely unknown and is only touched upon in Personal Hero. In the same side story, Zatanna implies that Lucifer is quite the ladies' man. * His usual equipment consists of thirty black keys as used by the Burial Agency. Saint Guillotine, the name of the sword he crafted, using black key techniques as a whole. One Glock 19 or a Smith and Wesson, depending on the nature of the monster he hunts and specialized ammo for both. Items generally carried with him are his silver crucifix and his military scriptures. Other items are used according to need. His current situation consists of a Smith and Wesson, Fourteen Black Keys, Saint Guillotine and a Pipboy in addition to his crucifix and scriptures. * He makes an appearance within the non-canon side stories The Warlord and the Impaler, The Wild Hunt, Black Swan Lake, and Death Masks. Category:Characters Category:The Lightbringer Chronicles Category:NPCs Category:Witch Hunter Category:The Torch Category:Coalition Category:Multiverse Emergency Unit Category:Black Swan Lake Category:Restless in Rapture Category:Death Masks Category:Survivors Category:Civil War